


sasunaru - long journey to you

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佐鳴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	sasunaru - long journey to you

番外：远路

副标：成为家人。  
写叔佐鸣中毒中、食用前有上中下本篇、还有一篇叔车。  
————————

虽然说两个人那天晚上可以说是开诚布公，而且佐助把鸣人吃抹干净，两位35岁的别扭大叔依旧持续在爱情的路上走偏。

结果两人最常做的地方是在车上。  
因为太方便了，还省了开房间的钱。  
鸣人有一天又被顶弄到不行时，看着车子的天窗，心想佐助的车这么宽敞根本有预谋吧。  
于是鸣人看着佐助帮他清理完毕，愤愤地套上裤子喊说不做了，其实也只是跟佐助宣泄自己的不爽，佐助却马上把这句话理解到一百步之后。  
“……好。”  
鸣人在心理大大的咦了一声，却没有说出来，有些呆滞地看着佐助已经发动引擎，往鸣人家的路上开。鸣人心里登时也冷静下来，他刚才也不过是赌气，佐助却马上意识到现下的情况需要一个出口，但鸣人没有开口问佐助到底是理解到哪个地方去，也不是说他们之后做的话要去开房间，而且开房间经过大厅或是跟前柜有接触鸣人还是感到莫名羞耻。  
“也不要开房间。”  
“……好。”  
之后一个礼拜他们真的都没有做，正当鸣人已经要往爱情肥皂小说的路上想去，开始莫名有奇怪的悲情女二情怀，果然没有身体什么的就留不住人了吗？随后这种想法又被鸣人怒摔了几次。况且他这种没在练的35大叔身体是能怎么样。  
一直到有天一样两人带完孩子去上学，佐助发动车子过后，两人都系好安全带，佐助却迟迟没有打挡，转头过来，鸣人也一脸狐疑的瞪大圆眼，佐助开口，声音听起来像是有点艰难地从喉咙挤出。  
“我想带你去一个地方。”  
“咦？哪里啊？”  
“去了就知道了。”  
于是佐助驱车前往一栋独栋二层住宅，鸣人有点愣住，他没有来过佐助的家里，被佐助赶下车之后四处张望，是在一处市郊，离木叶小学校也进，房子是很新且简单的设计，最后看见佐助不是很熟练地开着这户的门。  
开门进去之后鸣人更惊讶了，因为这里就是一间新房子，不是佐助的家，里面除了基本装潢之外空空荡荡，第一眼看见的是从外头流泻下来的光线，玄关是混凝土，一楼的地板全是硬质木板，一楼是客厅跟开放式厨房，还有一个小空间，佐助缓缓带领他到楼上，一间主卧，还有两间房间。参观完毕，鸣人有点不明所以，但其实答案就在眼前，他有些期待又怕受伤害的心情等着答案被揭晓。

“吊车尾，我们同居吧。”

湛蓝的圆眼眨了眨，表情写满不可置信，佐助依旧那一张面瘫脸，鸣人没发现他右手已经攒成拳。  
“什么？干嘛突然要同居？”  
只见佐助深呼吸了一口气，墨黑的双瞳里面反映着无法言喻的深邃。  
“鸣人，我这个人总是……要绕一点远路才能看清自己想要的是什么，可是你却能一再地接受这样的我。”  
“……”  
觉得有什么一点一滴地在剥落，鸣人发现自己的心跳声张狂起来，在耳膜上轰然作响。  
佐助这家伙，其实比我想的笨多了。鸣人望着眼前这个他要稍微抬头才能对上视线的男人，在他面前犹如来忏悔的孩子。

“……我其实一直很渴望有个家。”  
“咦？”  
佐助靠近了鸣人一点，鸣人觉得现下的情况太奇妙了所以微微后退，佐助见状便抓住了鸣人的手腕。  
佐助看着鸣人的这副模样，他其实回来木叶之后只有他，只有这个吊车尾的，单单看着就能感到心安，看到他身边也同样带了个孩子，佐助不禁有想把他们一起照顾的想法。  
“有你，有漩涡鸣人在的家，你就是我的归属。”  
宇智波佐助你好样的，一直投曲球现在一颗直球过来，杀得令人措手不及。  
归属，这两个字在鸣人脑海中炸开，不断重复着，最后成为了脸上的两朵红云。  
“我身为男人、伴侣甚至父亲都不完整，只有你能让我成为那个完整的人。”  
鸣人听得出来佐助一开始带点紧张的沙哑，现下口齿清晰，一字一句都打在他心头上。  
“这礼拜我都在看房子，想找一个我们一起看着孩子们成长的家。”  
他觉得从以前到现在都是这样，他始终都不知道原来宇智波佐助想了这么多，眼界一次比一次还远。鸣人心想佐助可能已经把他们两个退休后的保险都买好了。  
佐助更往前，把鸣人拥进怀里，鸣人的手也在佐助背后收起，感觉到同样张狂却心安的心跳，砰咚砰咚，无比契合。  
“答应我。”  
鸣人鬼使神差地点了点头。  
结果令人心安的拥抱才过了十秒钟，鸣人惊觉不对，拉开跟佐助拥抱的距离。  
“等等，只有三间房间啊！博人一间、佐良娜一间……”  
“你不跟我睡跟谁睡？嗯？”

鸣人，我不完整，你能帮助我成为那个完整的人。

你是我的归属，同样我也是你的归属。

//  
于是那个礼拜卡卡西老师看着桌上两张假条，觉得他真的促成了一段良缘，他望着天空发呆，他找到了他人生的天职，应该是媒婆吧。

“请假人：漩涡博人  
请假原因：婚丧喜庆（老爸婚礼）”

“请假人：宇智波佐良娜  
请假原因：婚丧喜庆（爸爸婚礼）”

//  
博人觉得他都已经9岁了当什么屁花童，而且佐良娜在那边开心得手舞足蹈。是说他还没接受他就要这样从喊佐助叔叔变成佐助爸爸了得吧撒！  
老爸是我的妳在那边喊什么鸣人爸爸！  
才在一旁跟佐良娜争吵，博人一说出口就觉得哪里不对劲，转头对上了佐助叔……爸爸的视线就了然，悲愤地想现在连老爸也不是他的了呜呜是佐助爸爸的了。

 

博人回想起几个礼拜前老爸突然问他说觉得佐助叔叔怎么样，博人不疑有他，立即开始一一说起佐助叔叔的好、他对佐助叔叔的崇拜。  
“这样啊，那如果……佐助叔叔变成你爸爸呢？”  
鸣人越讲越小声，但博人还是清楚地听见了，他心里怦怦作响，老爸什么时候会读心术了？  
博人凛然，问鸣人说老爸怎么了，鸣人轻轻叹了一口气说没什么特别的事，然后忽然机械式地开口。  
“就是你爸我最近跟佐助叔叔好上了，然后我们觉得对彼此比较好的方式是一起住，一起带你跟佐良娜生活。”  
博人震惊地说不出话来，鸣人只好揉了揉儿子的头发，回归正常的嗓音。  
“也就是说成为家人。”  
“家人？”  
“嗯，你跟我，佐助跟佐良娜，成为一家人，好吗？”  
博人鬼使神差地点了点头。  
只见老爸开心地跟他对拳，博人对拳的十秒后深深觉得哪里不对，但也来不及了。

隔天他们就去看了一栋房子，博人也难掩兴奋地看着自己以后的房间，客厅跟厨房都很漂亮，对于两位爸爸睡在同一间房间这件事情一开始是愣住，后来马上换上了“大人什么的真是太污了”的眼神。  
而佐良娜一脸这没什么，夫夫本来就应该睡一起，还牵着他老爸的手。博人愤而跑去牵了自家老爸另一只手，跟佐良娜互瞪，没注意一片黑压压也来到他身边，随后牵起了他的手。  
佐助叔叔的大手，跟以往一样是让他觉得舒服的温度，稍微低了一些但是很契合，手掌充满力量。博人不禁觉得双颊发烫，他不晓得在他身上微微烘烤的能量叫做幸福。

转头看着老爸穿着一身白色的西装出来，带点暖色的米白西装，博人瞪大了眼睛，他第一次见到老爸穿得如此帅气，看着他有些别扭地走在红毯上，红毯的尽头是穿着一身黑色西装的佐助爸爸。  
博人看傻了眼，他身边的佐良娜也跟他一样瞪着圆圆墨黑的双眼，眼周泛着兴奋的潮红。看着他们两个肩并肩地走在一起，前面是牧师在说着话语，博人只觉得浑身闪过颤栗，这个画面可以这么美好，他没有想过。  
原来这就是——  
成为家人。

1\. 漩涡鸣人的羞耻心  
“别……佐助慢点……混蛋我怎么感觉只是又换地方做了。”  
“夫夫在卧房里不做还能做什么？”  
佐助又向前顶，讲得理直气壮。  
鸣人内壁的敏感一直被碾压，他双手捂住嘴唇，努力不让呻吟泄出。他觉得羞耻心破表了，别这样他的儿子女儿也在同一层楼啊。  
“别捂了，你都快窒息了。”  
“唔唔，会被听到啊。”  
第一次在新家做。  
鸣人很羞耻。  
佐助很不尽兴。

2\. 私着  
其实那天家长会佐助看到鸣人露出来的光裸脚踝而有些走神，自己细细地意淫起来。  
佐良娜心想那天家长会爸爸真的是太夸张了，穿什么西装嘛。像博人爸爸一样简单干净不张扬就好，可恶以后一定又会有更多阿姨想跟我献媚的啊。  
顺带一提，佐助平常送佐良娜去上学是穿普通的上衣长裤，再回家换衣服去上班的。  
佐助去工作除非是见客户不然也不穿西装的，但总觉得难得有这个机会，想穿给鸣人看看。

3\. 番茄劫  
博人觉得两位爸爸烧饭都还不错的，只是佐助爸爸对于番茄的执念极致了，往往都能在意想不到的料理之中吃到番茄。  
佐良娜对于番茄一直都露出生无可恋的表情，博人不禁有些感慨，物极必反啊，如果从小就面对这么多番茄肯定跟番茄过不去的吧。  
好可怜噢。

4\. 睡前故事  
博人有点不想承认他其实觉得佐助爸爸在讲睡前故事时候的声音真的好好听。  
鸣人死都不想承认他其实在佐助给孩子念睡前故事时趴在门边偷听了几次，声音真的好迷人。

5\. 第三胎  
佐助躺在床上，摸着鸣人的小腹，还拍了拍肚子上的软肉发出清脆的声响。  
“别玩了。”  
鸣人把佐助的手推开，但佐助又缠了上来，鸣人只好在自己腹部上握住佐助不安分的手。  
佐助见鸣人没什么有趣的反应，用高挺的鼻尖凑近了鸣人的耳际，闻闻干净的发香，嘴也凑进了鸣人脖颈，惹得鸣人缩了一脖子。  
给鸣人颈边一个不轻不重的吻，上唇还贴在脖子上，用他低沉的嗓音开口。  
“鸣人，想不想拼个第三胎？”  
“……”

于是隔天早上起床，博人看见佐助爸爸已经在弄早餐，他对于佐助爸爸一只眼睛周围黑了一圈已经见怪不怪。  
呸，早餐的吐司里又有番茄。

6\. 性欲强  
鸣人某个脱力的晚上认真想上网求助说有个35岁性欲依然很强的伴侣怎么办？  
吃不消啊。

7\. 隔音抗噪  
佐助无法在家里好好地履行夫夫义务，不爽，决定找装潢公司在主卧加了超好的隔音设备。  
鸣人都懒得吐槽他了。  
结果晚上儿子女儿在家的时候博人一句：“家里今天是不是有其他人来过啊？”  
“没有。”心虚。  
博人表明不信，两位爸爸都转头撇过视线，博人在家里的垃圾桶却看到爸爸们想仓促毁尸的证据，是一张收据，上面写着隔音抗噪材料跟装潢的价钱。  
大人什么的真是太污了。  
博人想离家出走的心都有了。  
-END-


End file.
